conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
11th Federal Assembly of States
The 11th Annual Federal Assembly of States is the eleventh State of the Union assembly of Everetti government officials which took place on July 5th, 2013, in Washington, Maryland, at the old United States Capitol Building. The 11th Assembly discussed matters of global economic strife, United States aggression and terrorism against the Union, crisis in Iraqistan, potential full scale war with the United States of America, recent outbreaks of deadly diseases in China and the Middle East and lowering of the legal voting age from 18 to 16. The Assembly began at 12:00 noon on July 5th, started with the President's annual State of the Union speech, followed by proposals of new laws, amendments and regulations and the voting of these amendments, as well as discussion of current crisis. State of the Union Address 2013 President of the Union of Everett, Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer: "Good evening, men, women, Everetti's at home and abroad, fellow elected officials and all those watching this afternoon. The world is a battlefield... The 21st Century is a point in our history of human civilization where the actions of those living today will shape the very foundations of our future generations. We will be the ones who define what humanity's future will hold. For thousands of years of development and cultural change, to tolerance and acceptance and the building of a civilized world, we have grown more connected and have hard our personal lives affect world development. But, today, we have reached a point of divergence. Across the world we see two things. Those who step aside and accept their lifestyles... and those who seek to change it for the better. In every country on this planet, we see new styles of governing arising. Where free speech, which was once the epitome of Western Democracy, is now crushed with brute violence. While those who have suffered such atrocity, now seek out the liberties that we have taken for granted, and stand against their regimes. We are watching silently, as global organizations take advantage of the people who put them into power, take advantage of that power and extinguish dissidence and criticism. In the passed years, the United Nations has proposed and passed, behind locked doors, laws, on a global scale, that regulate your existence. With these corrupt and evil regulations, the future of not just human existence, but human freedom and dignity, is at the mercy of a few men and women whose only interest is profit. Laws my country and my administration has took an extreme stance against, that would destroy our food supply, starve hundreds of millions and override the sovereignty of nations under the globalist eminent domain policy that only seeks to aid the richest at the expense of the poorest. We watch as nation after nation, across the free West, crumbles into economic downfall and civil unrest takes over. In Greece and Cyprus, we have watched elite banking giants in Europe violate the rights of people, seizing their savings and earnings, garnishing their wages, seizing sovereign nation's gold stockpiles and the total destruction of their rights, in exchange for bailing out the corrupt and poor choices of CEO's and executives of European banks. Millions are homeless, millions starve and millions are forced down at the hands of police state brutality, for the sake of lining the pockets of those who have caused our current state of affairs. The Union of Everett instead, bailed out the Greek and Cypriot economies, aiding their people, not their banksters...and in exchange... for nothing. The world sat by and watched at European financial giants attempted to rape these two nations of all of their belongings, but we stepped in and we saved them. Because of the economic policy choices of my administration, and those of Iceland and now Greece and Cyprus, our nations are the strongest growing economies in the world. We recovered from the recession nearly instantaneously, because we did not had billions of dollars to bank CEO's. We gave billions of dollars to the suffering, those in inescapable debts and gave opportunities to educate, employ and house those who were taken advantage of by criminal executives. As a result, our nations have seen massive increases in employment and a boom in the ability of workers to afford to live and therefore spend money as they desire, bringing our economies back to life, bringing more tax revenue to fund further projects to employ millions more... an ever exponentially growing economic powerhouse. This is because we focus on the workers and not the one lone guy at the top, who collects multi-billion dollar bonuses every Christmas, while Janitor Joe, lowest position in the company has to work on Christmas, with two or three jobs to pay for his family's survival. Entire nations are turning into welfare states. This is not because of laziness or refusal to work. This is because of a growing trend of corporate and government greed, where the hardest workers are given wages below what is needed to survive, and only part-time employment, with two or three jobs and dependence on government assistance regardless of having such employment. Trickle down economics does not work. We know this and have only seen what it does to nations. Today we see people rising up and complaining. We see protest and civil unrest. People are not happy in these systems. And we see those patriots and heroes who take a firm stand, risk their lives and oust corruption in the name of justice. But the result has always been the stamping out and silencing of these critics. In previous years it was Julian Assange and WikiLeaks, which exposed the deepest levels of evil and corruption in governments across the world. Then came Bradley Manning and now Edward Snowden. Patriots who have seen evil and wanted no part, so they chose a path of righteousness and let the world know what is going on behind closed doors and what is happening in violation of your Constitutional rights. But.. instead of a medal or appreciation for the outing of corruption, cover-ups were put into play. They called Assange a rapist. They said Manning was a gay crossdresser. And then Snowden has been forced to flee the United States for his personal safety. The evil men and women in power have resorted to name calling, libel and slander to defame these patriots and their message. They are trying to distract us and distort your perception. The truth is illegal. Speech is a crime. Speaking out and using your First Amendment rights is a felony. This is why the Union of Everett declared its independence ten years ago yesterday. Because then I knew and we knew that our government was corrupt and beyond repair. That breaking away from and disassociating ourselves from such wrongdoing was the only way to free ourselves from growing tyranny. Since then, in the passed ten years, we now see and know the severity of that tyranny. The Union of Everett, shall for as long as it lives, stand, and become a strong and impenetrable barrier between that tyranny, and the victims they seek to target next. I will not allow the United States, its policies, its agenda and the agendas of the lobbyists who bribe U.S. officials to destroy our erode our freedom, nor the freedom of those who are unable to defend themselves from them. In December of last year, the United States trained, planned and sponsored a terrorist attack against our country. They sent their own CIA funded soldiers to come here and mass murder young children. But as I said then and then I said again when they came and bombed the Boston Marathon, that we will not be shaken. And acts like these will not persuade me to violate our civil and human liberties in exchange for safety. I will not stand down, nor silence myself in speaking against our neighbor's atrocities. The Union of Everett is a free nation, and just as the Statue of Liberty represented and as our Founding Fathers of the United States in 1776 desired, that this land shall be and continue to be a beacon of freedom and hope to the oppressed across the globe. We are under attack for our freedoms. Yes, while that may sound similar to the comments of President Bush, post-9/11, this is not some Jihad related anti-Americanism freedom hating attack. This is the elites, the corporate executives, the royal families and the leaders of the world's super powers who seek to erode and bring to ruin freedom and liberty for their personal desires to cling to power, stockpile money and seize everything for themselves. They don't want us to be free. They don't want us to be educated. They want a populous of drones who would rather believe what they see on the news than to research and educate themselves about the ongoing crises at home and abroad and distract you and blind you from what they do behind our backs and without our consent or knowledge. What is the United States doing? Those who speak out or threaten to do so suddenly disappear or end up killed in some coincidental manner. Critics are silenced in ways obvious and publicly but hidden in plain sight. Reporters and journalists are suddenly dying in car accidents, suicides, explosions and murders only days or weeks after threatening to release documents exposing corruption. We are seeing joint terrorism drills in the United States with other nations, including enemies of the United States, like Russia and China, on American soil, training for martial law. The U.S. government is stockpiling millions of coffins and containers for deceased human bodies. They have constructed dozens of FEMA controlled detainment centers, in total similarity to World War II Germany's concentration camps and the United States 1940's internment centers for lawful Japanese-American citizens. Police are increasing their brutality, assaulting, murdering and raping civilians in broad daylight. Their Homeland Security has highway checkpoints for the purpose of forceful DNA sample seizures to build a database. U.S. media is paid to and forced to lie, falsify reports and make up allegations against critics of the U.S. government and policy. The difference between the Union of Everett and the United States yesterday was that when we held our 4th of July Independence Day celebrations, we didn't have TSA groin-groping pat-downs to gain entrance to the fireworks shows. Now... we are entering a time of intense threat and danger. People are waking up and seeing what is happening around them. In Brazil, Turkey and Egypt as of recent, millions have joined mass protesting against their governments, demanding true Democratic liberties. The West and the United States has claimed they assisted and aided the good guys, by instating new Presidents and leaders. But these leaders are just more of the same, of a long line of U.S. installed dictators who crush civil and human rights with an iron fist and are protected by the military might of the United States. The U.S. foreign policy system only has in mind the agendas and well being of U.S. desires and the profits of major corporations to exploit these nations. Surely, this is still the plan in Iraqistan, where we have confirmed that the United States, Britain, Saudi Arabia and Qatar planned, funded, trained and sponsored the chemical terrorist attacks in Syria Province, trying to get an excuse to invade Iraqistan again and destroy it as they attempted to do in 2003. The Union of Everett and the Security Alliance will not allow such to occur. Their attacks against our own nation and attacks against our allies will be brought to justice. We cannot tolerate the aggression of those who seek total control over every aspect of our lives. I promise and will continue to fight to my last breath, to ensure to continued freedom, liberty, justice, equality and dignity of every Everetti citizen and anyone who immigrates here. Give us your tired, and we will give them energy. Give us your poor, and we will make them rich. Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, and they shall. Your wretched refuse of your teeming shore, and we will mold them into productive and free society. Send these, the homeless, so we may give them homes and your tempest-tost, so we may shelter them. This country will stand tall and protect and preserve its freedoms and no authority shall have any right and ability to seize such freedoms." The President salutes the audience and leaves the stage. Category:Union of Everett Category:Events Laws & Amendments *'Constitutional Amendment XIV': An Amendment to be added to the Union of Everett Constitution officially lowering the voting age to 16 years in all public and government elections. No authority shall be given to deny the rights of citizens of the Union of Everett to vote upon the reaching of age of sixteen years. Law passed by a slim majority. Constitution amended. Category:Union of Everett Category:Events